


Love Story

by LittleBlackGoldfish



Series: Bemily Week 2021 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Taylor Swift - Freeform, the very lightest tinge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackGoldfish/pseuds/LittleBlackGoldfish
Summary: Pop, sizzle, crackle, pop.Bemily Week 2021 Day 3 - Taylor Swift
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love Story

_Pop, sizzle, crackle, pop._

Cooking bacon always takes Emily back to Sunday mornings as a kid, her dad standing at the stove in his blue-white striped pj's wearing a ridiculous apron with photo-realistic six-pack abs on the front and her mom snoozing away upstairs. Love, really. That's what she's thinking about.

The way her parents loved each other, soft and quick and fierce all at once. On Sundays and Mondays and all the days in between.

A love that teased and scolded and cried and waited up.

They way Emily loves Beca, on and on and on like the rising sun. All burning and life giving.

She can't really explain it, not with normal words at least, but Emily always knew they were heading for something big even at the beginning of it all. Tragic or life-long; Shakespear's _Romeo and Juliet_ or Taylor Swift's _Love Story_. That was how she always thought of them.

Everything felt big and fast, coming at her all at once. Rushing headlong into a long, dark tunnel she couldn't see the other end of and Emily had been okay with that because every stolen moment and brush of her lips to Beca's had felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Like, fireworks going off behind her eyes kind of good. She had never felt anything like that before and so Emily dove headfirst into it, despite knowing that Beca (lovely, fierce, glorious Beca) could be skittish and defensive.

There had been rocky moments. Stretches of time when Beca had let the worst of her fears carry her away and even a spot or two where Emily had stumbled and almost set everything alight.

But they'd always, in the end, _talked_ and made things work.

Not that there wouldn't probably be more tough times ahead, even with the shiny silver band on Emily's finger she knew that things wouldn't be perfect. It was close though; with mornings like this one, the smell of bacon in the air and the promise of rain in the sky (Emily loved to hear the rain on the roof).

Warm arms wrap around her middle, gently exploring her tummy like they haven't been there a hundred times before, and a still sleepy voice puffs against her back, "Mmm, I think I even smell something besides char."

She smiles.

Things weren't perfect. But they were definitely close.


End file.
